


The Snap

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: TTAI Bad Endings Drabbles (Post-Game Release) [3]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: A conversation that I imagine might have happened after the Saji Route “Madness” ending





	The Snap

**Author's Note:**

> If you arent in the know for the context for this fic here we go
> 
> 1\. Saji Route
> 
> 2\. You fucked up and pissed Saji off by reminding him of Emperor Caine
> 
> 3\. Saji snaps and puts you under mind control
> 
> 4\. Saji kills Raiden and Arata while you watch

“What happened?” Saji said blinking slowly and looking around him. His hands and feet felt wet and when he took a step there was an loud squish. On the floor by his feet was Professor Raiden’s mangled corpse with Arata’s equally desecrated cadaver only a few steps away. 

“Did I... Did I do this?” Saji said not really expecting an answer. He did not receive one except for some groaning from behind him. Saji turned around and let out a small squeak at the sight of Kenta staring blankly forward with his eyes colored red from mind control. With a frown Saji broke his hold on Kenta and waited for him to get his bearings.

Kenta blinked a few times, shook his head and before he saw Saji standing in front of him. Eyes back to their normal purple hue and his body splattered in the blood of the professor and his assistant. Kenta began backing away from Saji but unwilling to look away in case the incubus snapped again. 

“Kenta, what’s going on? Why are you backing away?” Saji said with a frown and started moving towards Kenta unconcerned about the guts and goo underfoot.

“You killed them Saji” Kenta replied still backing away with a horrified expression on his face. His back finally bumped against the wall leaving him nowhere else to go. Saji narrowed his eyes at this and continued advancing on Kenta as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“They were going to force me to stay in that cage again, they were going to experiment on me like I was an animal!” Saji said his voice becoming scary again. “And you were just going to let it happen weren’t you?!” he snarled lunging at Kenta and pinning him against the wall, leaving bloody handprints on the drywall on both sides of Kenta’s neck. His eyes had become murderously red once more.

“No! Saji I wasn’t! I swear I wasn’t going to let them hurt you!” Kenta said in a terrified whisper. Saji didn’t respond except to growl and pant like a feral beast. Kenta tentatively lifted a hand to the incubus’s face and stroked his cheek. Saji stiffened briefly before relaxing into the soothing touch and slumping against Kenta, staining his clothes in excess blood in the process. 

“I would have never let them hurt you even if i got in trouble for it” Kenta said quietly still stroking Saji’s cheek and hesitantly wrapping an arm around his waist. “I meant it when I said I’d look out for you Saji. If you can’t believe what i say then please believe in what my mind says” he went on soothing the incubus enough that Saji’s hands dropped from the wall to rest on Kenta’s shoulders.

“I believe you... Please don’t leave me again... Kenta... I don’t wanna be alone anymore...” Saji said pressing his face against Kenta’s neck. 

“I promise I won’t leave you alone again” Kenta replied, there was no way he could decline Saji’s demand after what he’d now seen... If not for Saji’s sake then for the sake of any living creature unfortunate enough to step into his warpath.


End file.
